livandmaddiefandomcom-20200214-history
Twin-A-Rooney
Twin-A-Rooney is the first episode in Season 1 of Liv and Maddie. It first aired on July 19, 2013 to 5.78 million viewers. Overview In the preview episode, twin sisters Liv and Maddie at long last reunite when Liv returns home to Wisconsin after finishing her hit musical television show, Sing It Loud!, in Hollywood, that she starred in for four years. The Rooney sisters quickly realize their polar opposite personalities put their unbreakable twin bond to the test. While their parents play referee between Liv; a cool, confident, social butterfly who loves to sing, and Maddie; a smart, athletic, high school basketball star who opts for high tops over high heels, brothers Joey and Parker seize the opportunity to capitalize on the chaos and get away with as much as they can. Episode Summary The episode begins with Maddie freaking out over Liv coming back home from Hollywood while setting up the decorations for her homecoming. Maddie is very frantic and even yells at Joey and Parker for eating Liv's favorite dip. Karen confronts her about it, asking her if she's freaking out since Liv is coming home, to which Maddie denies. But in a confessional, Maddie confesses that she really is freaking out. The scene soon switches over to Liv who is standing outside the Rooney home, giving a farewell to the paparazzi before she goes into the house. In a confessional, Liv explains how she is coming home since Sing It Loud! ended and she misses her family. Liv soon enters the house, squealing as she runs to Maddie and hugs her. After Liv embraces with each of her family members, Karen brings the family together for a family photo but when Karen's way of taking the picture does not work, Liv brings the family out on the porch with the paparazzi. The family says "dazzle berry!" and the paparazzi snaps a picture. In the next scene, Liv is unpacking while Maddie is asking Liv for her opinion on her glasses. Maddie soon shows Liv her welcome home present which is revealed to be a colorful welcome home poster with flashing lights. In a confessional, Karen and Pete explain how being a twin can be intense, telling a story of how in sixth grade when there was a curling iron accident between the two. Later, Liv and Maddie talk about Maddie's crush, Diggie. Maddie explains how she has a major crush on him and is hoping he'll ask her to the school dance but is interrupted by Liv when she shows Maddie a sneak peek of the series finale of Sing It Loud!. After the sneak peek is over, Maddie gets angry at Liv and tells her that she was hoping they could talk about her for once. Maddie, annoyed, walks out of the room and Karen and Pete pop in to witness it. Parker is playing video games in the garage when Joey comes and asks him why he's in there. Parker explains to him that ever since Liv and Maddie came home, their parents haven't noticed a thing they've been doing. Joey agrees and comes up with the idea to take advantage of it. This leads into his idea of transforming their room into a "Bro-Cave," something that would include things like a TV, food, and a hot tub with a high dive. Parker likes the sound of the idea. The scene soon transitions to Joey and Parker sneaking a big chair and big TV upstairs while Karen and Pete are watching a movie on the couch, eating popcorn. They try to be as silent as possible as their parents talk about how Liv moving back home will be harder than they thought. The scene opens up with Liv posing for students taking pictures of her on the school stairs. Suddenly, as Liv walks over to Joey, Karen and Pete walk through the halls, going their way. Joey warns Liv to hide saying, "initiate internal mode." In a confessional, Maddie explains that Liv knew their parents worked there when she was in Hollywood and Joey, in his confessional says, "Knowing it and feeling the shame of them walking past you in the hall are two completely different things." To embarrass their children, even more, Karen and Pete kiss to which Liv gags and runs away. Liv spots Maddie by her locker and walks over to her. She apologizes for what she did the night before after she came home and Maddie accepts her apology, understanding she was just excited to show her the video. Soon, Diggie heads over and greets Maddie. Maddie quickly leans against the locker, in an attempt to look cool, and replies with a chill, simple "sup." Liv greets Diggie and Diggie greets her in an announcer's voice. He then explains he wants to be a sports announcer when he grows up so he's just practicing. Liv asks him how he'd introduce her and after introducing her in a flattering way, Liv approves of him to Maddie. Diggie then asks Maddie what she's doing later and Maddie replies with a simple "stuff." After Diggie leaves, Liv criticizes Maddie's way of flirting and Maddie tells Liv flirting is a game, she can't tell Diggie she likes him or she loses the advantage. Liv tells Maddie she needs major help if she wants Diggie to ask her to the dance. Maddie denies Liv's help and specifically tells her not to help. In a confessional, Liv tells the audience, "Seriously, have you ever heard such a clear cry for help!" In the confessional/narration, Liv says the only way for her to help Maddie was to become Maddie. In the scene, Liv is disguised as Maddie, her hair straightened in a ponytail like Maddie's and dressed in the same outfit. She opens Maddie's locker and puts on her glasses which shows to be way too strong for Liv's eyes. Joey comes up to Liv and Liv leans against the locker, pretending to be Maddie. But after getting too excited, Liv reveals herself to Joey and explains her plan to land Maddie a date to the dance, as Maddie. In a confessional, Joey tells the audience he wishes he had a twin would land him a date to the dance. He would call him Michael. Back in the scene, Liv goes up to Diggie who is walking by, pretending to be Maddie. In a very confident way, Liv asks Diggie to go to the dance with her, even adding Maddie's signature "Bam, what?!" to the end but saying it in a very Liv Rooney way. Diggie turns her down and tells her he does not like her that way which surprises Liv and leaves her with disappointment and worry. Now that major drama is bound to spark with Liv and Maddie, Joey takes this opportunity with Parker to complete the Bro-Cave. He asks Parker for some ideas, Parker replying with the idea to take the car and go to Vegas. Joey tells him they are not doing that. Instead, they come up with the idea to move the kitchen refrigerator into their room. In a confessional, Joey explains that the Bro-Cave was finally complete but taking the refrigerator upstairs was not easy at all. He gives the audience a tip and says that you should take the milk and eggs out before you move it, hinting there was an accident with the milk and eggs when Joey and Parker were taking the refrigerator up. While Joey and Parker are taking the ice tray filled with water upstairs, they are caught by Pete who comes in the house from the kitchen back door. Strangely, Pete does not notice the empty space behind him where the refrigerator should be. He just asks if Joey and Parker are alright and they, relieved, tell him they are okay and not to give them another thought. The scene opens with Liv pacing across the living room. Karen comes into the house and Liv rushes up to her, telling her she needs to talk to her about a family issue. This is taken out of context and Karen quickly and urgently calls a family meeting. In a confessional, Karen explains the reason for family meetings, to give everyone a forum to share their feelings. Pete says that it gets very boring so he added a "shock clock" which gives the person ten seconds to say what they need to say. Back in the scene, the family is gathered together and Karen turns the attention on Liv. Liv stalls to try and take up her ten seconds and instead shares how excited she is to be "home with the fam." Once the ten seconds are up Karen explains that that sweet and all but it was a misuse of the family meeting. Joey quickly barges in and reveals what Liv was really going to say, that she talked to Diggie about the dance and he said no. Liv tries to keep him quiet with Pete's horn but it doesn't work. Maddie questions Liv and talking in a fast manner, Liv reveals what she did. Maddie grows angry but is interrupted when Parker confesses he wants the liberty to poop with the door open. Maddie yells at Liv, telling her she didn't need her help. She soon reveals she thought it was easier being her sister when she was away and she wishes she never came home. Liv tells Maddie she'll just go back which Maddie expresses she's fine with. Then the girls storm out of the living room. In a confessional, Joey and Parker explain with Liv moving back to Hollywood, that means all eyes are back on them and the Bro-Cave would have to be dismantled. The scene begins with Joey trying to sneak a big chair and bongos back downstairs and is almost caught by Karen, who is walking towards Liv and Maddie's room. He is able to play it off by sitting in the chair and pretending to be occupied playing the bongos. Karen goes to talk to Liv about her moving back to Hollywood. While Liv packs, Karen unpacks what she packs. Karen tries to convince Liv to dialogue it out and to make a decision together but in a confessional, Karen reveals she really is not allowing her to move back, but she wanted her to feel heard and Pete says if she tried to leave the house, he was literally going to sit on her. While Maddie is shooting basketballs outside, Diggie shows up in her backyard and requests to talk to her. He reveals that he only said no to "her" about the dance because he knew it was Liv; she didn't do the cute thing Maddie does with her charm bracelet when she's nervous. Then Diggie formally asks Maddie to the dance and a surprised Maddie happily accepts. While Liv is walking downstairs with her suitcase in hand, Pete stops her and shows her an art project Liv and Maddie made when they were younger (revealed to be in second grade by Liv). The picture shows a drawing of Liv and Maddie with "Sisters by chance, friends by choice" written on it. To this, Liv gets emotional. Back with Diggie and Maddie, Diggie reminds Maddie that they really have Liv to thank for the turn out of things between them. With this in mind, Maddie goes to find Liv and stop her from leaving. Liv and Maddie then run around the house looking for each other and soon Liv finds Maddie in the kitchen. There, with Liv out of breath, Maddie goes first and apologizes for what she said. Liv apologizes as well. Maddie tells her that Diggie asked her to the dance. The girls squeal. Then Liv shows Maddie the art project. The girls call it corny but it makes both Maddie and Liv emotional. And soon, Maddie asks Liv not to leave and Liv says "you couldn't drive me away." The girls hug and Karen even gets emotional watching it. Suddenly, their embrace is interrupted when the refrigerator falls down the stairs and crashes into the kitchen. Joey and Parker run down with it and all eyes are on them. Parker suggests going to Vegas, to which Joey agrees, and the two run out of the house as Liv and Maddie laugh. The episode ends with Diggie, Pete, Karen, and Liv waiting for Maddie to come down they see her wearing a pretty white dress with heels, she doesn't feel comfy in them and goes back upstairs and wears some sneakers, Liv disagrees but Maddie tells her that she wore a dress. Maddie and Diggie smile for the camera and the episode ends with them smiling at Karen who's holding a camera taking pictures of them. Cast Main Cast *Joey Bragg as Joey Rooney *Dove Cameron as Liv and Maddie Rooney *Tenzing Norgay Trainor as Parker Rooney *Benjamin King as Pete Rooney *Kali Rocha as Karen Rooney Recurring Cast *Emmy Buckner as Liv #2 *Shelby Wulfert as Maddie #2 *Ryan McCartan as Diggie Quotes Featured Songs *On Top of the World Trivia *This is the pilot episode. *This episode aired as a series preview after the Disney Channel Original Movie, "Teen Beach Movie". *This marks the first appearance of all of the main characters. *Maddie's catchphrase "Bam! What?!" is introduced in this episode. *Liv dresses up as Maddie and uses her catchphrase. *Liv (Dove Cameron) sings the opening theme song, and a cover of Imagine Dragons' song "On Top of the World". *This is the first episode to air on a Friday. *The original Pilot was filmed on June 27th, 2012. Over a year before it aired on TV. *The original title was "Twisconsin". *Joey mentions wanting a twin named Michael, who he "creates" as a way of getting out of trouble in Gift-A-Rooney. *It received 5.78 million total viewers, which is the second-highest ratings in Disney Channel show preview history.Liv and Maddie's high rating Goofs * In this episode, Maddie is said to be older but in "Sweet 16-A-Rooney", Liv is actually older. Gallery Video Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with character debuts Category:Aired Episodes Category:Episodes Aired in 2013 Category:Season Premieres Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episode Guides Category:Liv and Maddie Category:Protagonists Category:Main Cast Category:Main Characters Category:Recurring Cast Category:Recurring Characters Category:TwinSwitch